Souls beyond time
by SilverAmarant
Summary: Vaati Gufuu, a seventeen year old boy in 2023 high school, and he is a loner with no friends. Until he meets Link. Vaati thinks he will be happy with Link as a friend, but what happens when he meets his old ancestor who is an evil wind sorcerer? And what happens when that sorcerer wants Vaati to kill his only friend?
1. Alone

**Hey, everybody! SilverAmarant here! This is my new story called Souls beyond time (As if you couldn't tell from the title of this story)! I have been looking forward to this one for quite a while, and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Vaati fell to his knees, blood leaking from his wounds, and just barely breathing. He had been defeated by the heroes, and he was now dying. During the battle, Vaati had transformed back into his Hylian form, thinking it could of given him more space to avoid the four look-alikes; But it seems that Vaati's efforts were pointless.

Green put his sword back into his sheath. "It's over, Vaati", he said, sternly. Blue grinned. "No one messes with us!"

"Urgh... Damn you heroes...", Vaati hissed, holding his chest, and glaring at the four Links. He had been defeated by the young heroes, and now he was dying; And it was all because of Shadow Link, helping the heroes.  
Vaati then grinned, having an idea in his head. He then chuckled weakly. The Links were confused by this. "What are you grinning for?! We defeated you!" Blue yelled, angrily.

Vaati shakily stood up, stumbling occasionally. "That may be true, blue hero... But I can use magic to be re-born! And my spirit will aid him! I will defeat you! Once and for all! Ah ha ha ha!" he exclaimed, laughing like a maniac. Vio glared. "We won't allow you to, Vaati!" Green yelled, and everyone readied their sword. Vaati chuckled again. "Too late. It is already complete. Sayonara, heroes", and with that, Vaati fell to the ground, never to move again. "He's gone!" Red exclaimed, slowly. Vio shook his head. "Don't forget what he's just done, Red. I believe that we will see him again in another life."

Red looked scared at the thought of it. Green patted Red on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Red. Just because Vaati will be re-born, doesn't mean that his reincarnation will be evil as well. He might be a nice guy", he assumed, calming his friend. Blue scoffed. "Yeah... The chance of that happening! But whatever! We'll defeat him again!"  
Green nodded. "Yes. But until then, we have to make sure that the Princess is safe, and that the Four sword is always protected."

* * *

Thousands of years later...

* * *

Vaati Tsubasake, a 17 year old boy, was walking to his school, in the year 2023. Vaati sighed. "Last night was so awful. They didn't go easy on me", he mumbled, holding his right arm. His parents abused him every night they came back from the bar. They were alcohlics as well, which made poor Vaati's situation worse. Whenever they returned home, they would hurt poor Vaati. Despite the pain, Vaati never told anyone about what was happening. Not that it would make a difference. No one liked him. Not even the teachers. Vaati was alone. The teachers always gave him a detention for no reason. What made it worse was the two bullies that beat him up at school: Ganon and Dark. Vaati got beat up by his parents at home, and he got beat up by the bullies ay school. Vaati's life sucked.

Vaati was putting his stuff in the lockers, when Ganon and Dark walked up to him. Vaati ignored the two's presence and continued putting his things in the locker. Ganon grabbed Vaati by the neck, and pinned him up against the lockers. Vaati was gasping for breath and Dark grinned. "Hello, Vaati. I see you're as lonely as ever", he teased, and Ganon chuckled. Vaati glared at the two. "L-Let me... g-go", he rasped out, and Ganon dropped him. Vaati got up, and Ganon kicked him in the gut, making Vaati fall back to the floor, and gasping for breath, holding his stomach. Ganon smirked. "Weak as ever, too", he teased, making Dark laugh. The two then left, and Vaati slowly got up, and put his remaining things in the locker. The bell went, and Vaati left for his first lesson.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It was now end of lesson, and Vaati was in yet another detention, for no reason. Again. Vaati was the only one in the room. Vaati glared at his table. "It's not fair. Why must I suffer all this? What have I ever done? It's not fair... It's not fair...", he said, silently, before crying on the table, knowing that no one would see anyway. Or so he thought.

Link Yamazaki was walking down the corridors, when he heard someone crying in one of the classrooms. He hated hearing people crying. Link was the kind to make people happy.  
Link walked into the classroom, where he heard crying, and gasped, seeing Vaati. 'Lavender hair, pale skin, purple tie... Is this Vaati who I've heard about?' Link asked himself, seeing Vaati up close for the first time.

Link walked up to him, and patted his back. "Are you okay?" he asked, and Vaati sprung up, startled. Link yelped and fell to the floor. Vaati gasped, and bowed. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! You just startled me!" he explained, apologising, in one breath.  
Link smiled, and stood up. "It's okay. It was my fault. I should of made myself present to you before", he replied, smiling.

Vaati blinked. 'He's... being nice to me...', he thought, not realising that he was staring. Link rubbed his nose, awkwardly. "Um... I heard you crying before. What was the matter?" he asked, changing the topic. Vaati looked down. "Oh, right. You don't know then?"  
"Know what?" Link asked. "I'm alone", Vaati explained, quietly. Link gasped. "Oh, yeah. I heard about that from all the other students."

Vaati clenched his fist. "It's just not fair. Everyone hates me. Even the teachers. Even my own pa-", he stopped himself from saying anymore. He didn't want anyone to know about his parents. Link looked at him, sympathetically. He walked up to Vaati, and patted his shoulder. "Not everyone hates you. I like you, Vaati", Link replied, smiling brightly.  
Vaati's eyes widened. "R-Really?"  
Link nodded, and Vaati smiled. "What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Link Yamazaki", Link replied.

"Doesn't Yamazaki mean mountain blossom?" Vaati asked. Link scratched his nose. "I think so. I definately know that it has something to with freedom. But that's about it. I haven't researched it. I'm going to have to. Heh heh. I feel so embarrassed", he explained, going red a little. Vaati grinned. "At least your surname is an actual name. Mine isn't."

Link smiled. "Tsubasake is a nice name", he commented, and Vaati smiled. He felt happy for the first time in ages. "Thanks Link." The two became fast friends by then. But unknown to Vaati, there might just be a time where misfortune might rain down upon him.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Is it interesting? And to be honest, I have no clue as to what Yamazaki means. I've looked it up, but there are many meanings for it. Oh well.**


	2. Reflection in the mirror

**Yay! When I uploaded this story, I had already gotten a favouriter, follower and a reviwer! That's a good sign. That means that this story is doing very well. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 of Souls beyond time!**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Vaati and Link first met, and the two had already become fast friends. Vaati smiled for the first time in years. He took a secret glance at his friend. 'I feel so happy to have a friend. I never knew it was possible for me to have one. I'm glad, even if it's just one person. He's changed my life', he thought, being oblivious to the fact that Link saw him staring.

"Um... Vaati, please stop staring at me like that. It feels kind of awkward", Link explained, scratching his nose, and diverting his eyes away from Vaati. Vaati looked away, embarrassed and getting red in the face. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was staring!" he exclaimed. Link laughed. "It's all right. We're friends. It's nothing to worry about." Vaati smiled. He felt so lucky to have a friend like Link.

Right now, the two were in the lunch hall. It was lunch time (obviously), and the two were chatting away at each other. Vaati looked at his friend's left ear. "Hey, I didn't know you had your ear pierced. It's nice", Vaati complemented, looking at the small, blue ring in Link's ear. Link tugged at it. "What, this? Yeah, I got that done a week ago, because my brother forced me to. Thanks for the complement."  
"You're welcome."

Something then clicked in Vaati's head. "Hey, you said you have a brother..."  
"Yes. And?"  
"Who is your brother? Does he come to this school?"  
"Yes. He's the reason I know about you."  
"Really?"  
"Yep! he doesn't like you though..."

Vaati huffed. "It's no surprise, really. Um, where did you get your ear pierced from, anyway?"  
Link smiled. "I got it done at one of my friend's house. Her name is Impa. Why?"  
Vaati waved his hand. "No reason. I was just thinking about getting my ear pierced, that's all", he replied. Link put his hand on Vaati's shoulder. "I'm sure Impa would like to do that for you", he explained. "Really? She wouldn't mind?"

Link shook his head. "Nope. Not at all. She would be glad to!"  
Vaati smiled. "That sounds great! When?"  
Link thought for a moment. "I guess we could go after school. Is that okay with you?"  
Vaati nodded.  
"Great", Link exclaimed, smiling. 'That smile... It makes me feel like I've met him before. But that is impossible, isn't it?' Vaati thought. He wanted to think that he never met Link before now, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he met him in the distant past.

* * *

School finally passed, and Link was taking Vaati to Impa's house. Link noticed Vaati shifting around a bit. "Nervous?" Link asked, and Vaati nodded. "A little." Link laughed. "Don't worry, Impa's really nice. I'm sure you'll get along with her."  
"If you say so."

The two were now at Impa's house, and it looked like a mansion. It was absolutely huge. Vaati gulped. "This is one big house", he stated out of the blue. "Yeah, she gets paid a lot for her work. She never told me what she does, but she gets paid a heck load of money for her job", Link explained, knocking on Impa's door.

The door opened seconds later, and a woman with short white hair stood at the doorway. She looked down at Link, and smiled. "Ah, Link! How good it is to see you again! Hm? Who's your friend?" she asked, eyeing Vaati, sternly, making the lavender haired boy uneasy. Link smiled. "Hi, Impa. This is Vaati, my friend. I was wondering if you could get his ears pierced?"

Impa nodded. "Sure. I'll do it. So what do you want? I have all sorts", she explained, looking at Vaati. "Um... Whatever you think's best", he replied, blushing a little. Impa smiled. "Okay then! I think I know what the perfect piece is for you!"

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow...", Vaati kept chanting the same thing over and over again, after he got his ear pierced, and the two were now walking to Vaati's house. He had a small ring like Link's, except it was purple instead of blue, and it was put in his left ear-lobe.  
Link sweat dropped. "Did it hurt that much?" he asked. Vaati nodded. "Not as much now, but it's throbbing."

Link patted Vaati's back. "It'll be fine after a while, I promise", he explained. Vaati sighed. "I sure hope so..."  
"It will. I had mine done as well, you know."  
Vaati looked at him and smiled, brightly. "I guess so. Thanks." Link was confused. "Thanks? What for?"  
"For this. And becoming my friend. It means a lot to me", Vaati replied. Link chuckled. "No problem. I don't understand why everyone hates you. You're a really nice guy", he explained, making Vaati blush. "I-I'm not that great!" he burst out.

Link chuckled. "Yeah right. Oh, it seems we're at your house already." Vaati looked at it with distaste. "I guess so. Well, I'll see you later, I guess." Link nodded and waved, before walking off. Vaati waved back, and smiled. 'I feel so lucky to have someone to be there for me.'  
'_Heh heh heh. He's walking right into our trap, isn't he?'_

Vaati looked round the area. "H-Hello?" Vaati called out, but received no answer. Vaati frowned. "That's strange. I'm sure I heard someone just now." He then stretched his arms, and yawned. "Oh well, who cares. I have more important things to do, like protecting myself from child beating parents", he explained, walking into the house.

Vaati sighed, as he walked up to his room, checking to see if there are any signs of his parents anywhere, which luckily, they weren't anywhere to be seen. As soon as he got to his room, he heard the same laugh from before. Vaati looked around the area. 'Who is here?!' Vaati asked himself. Vaati gulped and shook his head. 'Don't be stupid! You're just imagining things!' he explained to himself, and walked into his room, locking the door.

'Don't want my parents coming in to beat me up', Vaati said to himself, and walked over to his computer. He turned it on, and as it was starting up, Vaati walked over to the mirror to look at the ear-piece he got done. He smiled at the little loop, as his mind was filled with Link: His first ever friend. 'I'm so glad I met him', Vaati thought, as he closed his eyes.

'_Too bad he'll be killed. Oh wait, that's a good thing~'_

Vaati gasped, and looked around the room. Vaati trembled in slight fear. "W-Who's there? Where are you hiding?" he asked. The voice chuckled again. '_Right behind you."_ Vaati looked behind himself, but found himself staring at the mirror, with his reflection. Except, his reflection looked different. The reflection wore ancient styled clothing: A purple tunic and dark shade of purple for the cloak. The reflection also wore some kind of hat.

Vaati's eyes went wide. 'W-What is this?!'  
The reflection smirked. _"Hello, my descendant."_

__"GYAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**What is happening? Is Vaati hallucinating, or is this reality? Find out next time :)**


	3. Uneasy

**66 views already! I feel so proud! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Vaati fell on to the floor, from shock, and his mirror reflection grinned. 'Did I scare you, descendant?' he asked, and Vaati backed away until he bumped into the wall. "W-Who are you?" Vaati asked, trembling. Vaati's reflection sighed. 'Can't you tell? _I am you.'_

Vaati was at a loss for words. "No! Y-You can't be... That's not possible!" he shouted. Vaati's reflection then disappeared, making him feel uneasy. 'Is he gone?' Vaati asked himself, standing up, and looking at the mirror. Instead of the ancient styled clothing, it was his school uniform. Vaati sighed in relief. "What a relief. I hope that was all just my imagination."

'It's not in your head.' Vaati tensed as he felt another presence in the room. The voice sounded a little echoed, but was still clear. He looked behind him, and his eyes widened, as he saw his reflection again; Only this time, the reflection wasn't in the mirror, or any other object. His reflection was standing right before him. Vaati backed away again. "What the hell! Y-You're not real! I'm just imagining it!" Vaati yelled, wanting to believe his own words.

His other self sighed, and rested a hand on Vaati's shoulder which the boy could feel. "Does that feel like it's just in your head?" His other self asked, and Vaati was trembling. His other half moved his hand to pat Vaati's head. 'As I said before, I am you. I'm Vaati. I'm your ancestor', he explained, and Vaati calmed a little, but he moved away from his other self.

"How are you here then? From the look of your clothing, it must be over a thousand years old. And we don't have that style any more, meaning that you're from the past, and that you're dead. So how are you here?" Vaati asked. The other Vaati smiled. 'I see you've done your homework. You must be a smart one. Sure, I'll tell you how I'm here', he started, and sat down on the bed, which was a dark purple.

'You see, a long long time ago, I was defeated by these four heroes, and I was dying. But I wanted my revenge so badly, so I put on a spell for me to re-born, and my spirit would aid him. In other words, I'm the reason you're here today', he explained.  
Vaati gulped. The other Vaati raised an eyebrow. 'What?'  
"Y-You're evil?!" Vaati exclaimed, in shock and fear.

The other Vaati chuckled. 'Of course. You are as well, aren't you?' he asked, and Vaati shook his head sideways. The other Vaati frowned. 'Seriously? *Sigh* What a bother. Well, I'm going to have to make you, aren't I? Oh yeah, I'm also going to have to explain who it is I want you to get revenge on. His name is-'

"I'm not killing anyone! If you want someone dead, you do it yourself!" Vaati shouted, turning his back to him. The other Vaati stood up as well. 'Technically, you are me, but getting to the point, I would do it by myself, but I'm just a spirit. I haven't got a body. I can't touch anything in this world', he explained, making Vaati confused. "But you touched my shoulder, so I have no idea how your explanation works."

'That's because you're me. Geez, Vaati, I swear you would of got that by now. It's because you're me, I can touch you, and talk to you, but everything else, I can't talk to or touch. Also no one apart from you can see me or hear me. You're the only one who can', the other Vaati explained. Vaati nodded, understanding. "Finally we got there, now then... I want you to kill-'

There was a knock on the door, and Vaati went to get it. The other Vaati huffed. 'This is taking longer than I thought...'

* * *

Vaati hesitantly opened up the door, and gasped, seeing Link at the door. Link smiled. "Hey, Vaati. How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine", Vaati replied. Link frowned. "Are you sure? Your reply sounded very forced as if you're holding something back."

Vaati forced a smile. "Oh no. I'm absolutely fine. I'm just tired. That's all", he lied. He didn't want to lie to Link, but he doesn't want Link to get involved in the situation he was in.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Vaati asked, changing the subject. "Remember that homework we got? Well, I was wondering if we could do our homework together?"

Vaati smiled. "That would be great!" he exclaimed. 'This would help me get my mind off Vaati. Wow, this is confusing.'

* * *

Vaati brought Link to his room, and they got started on their first piece of homework: History. As Vaati was getting his books, he noticed that his other self was glaring at Link. Vaati ignored it and grabbed his books, then sat down next to Link.

"So... What is it we have to do for our homework?" Vaati asked, looking at his planner (The book that contains his homework information). "Oh, we have to explain how the hero saved the Princess from an evil wind mage back in the shadow era", Link explained, getting the other Vaati's interest.

Link put his head in his hands. "I haven't researched about this. I don't know what happened. Do you?"  
Vaati's other self sat next to him. 'I do. Seeing as I was the evil wind mage', the other Vaati said. Vaati nodded at Link. "Yeah, I know what happened." Link smiled. "That's great!"

The other Vaati looked at his descendant. 'You do?'  
Vaati smiled, and elbowed his other self in the arm, trying not to look to suspicious, but made sure to get the point across to the other Vaati that he needed his help.

The other Vaati sighed. 'Fine. Well, first of all, the hero drew the four sword, a sacred blade that split the hero into four.'  
Once Vaati heard what his ancestor said, he explained the same thing to Link. This went on for 10 minutes, until they finished their history project.

"Okay then. That sounds eventful. Now onto our maths homework", Link exclaimed, and got out his maths book. The other Vaati huffed. 'I hate maths. I don't see the point in half of the things for maths. The only thing of maths that you need to understand is time, your numbers, and money. That's it.' Vaati nodded in agreement. "I understand completely."

Link looked at Vaati. "You understand what?"  
Vaati was trying to find an excuse. "I-I um... I understand the questions for this homework! Yeah! Ha ha!"  
Link sweat dropped. "Um, okay. So do I. Oh well, let's get this done." Vaati nodded.

The other Vaati huffed, looking at his descendant smiling at Link. It irritated him. Furious even. The other Vaati poked his descendant's shoulder. 'You know the person I want you to kill? Yeah, well that is this boy here. I want you to kill Link.'

Vaati yelped. "What?!"  
Link raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You look pale. Well, paler", he said. Vaati stood up. "Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. Ha ha ha!"

Link put his books back into his bag, and stood up. "I think I should go. My parents are expecting me a 6:00. See you tomorrow, Vaati", he said, before leaving.

Vaati looked at his other self. "Him? You want me to kill Link?" he asked, going paler by the second. His ancestor nodded. Of course. He's the reason why I'm dead.  
"But that was thousands of years ago. This is a different Link", Vaati explained. 'It doesn't matter. It's still him at the end of the day.'  
Vaati looked down. "I... I don't want to kill him. He's my only friend."

* * *

**Poor Vaati :( What will happen next? How will he get on with his other self now in his life?  
If any of you got confused on which Vaati it was in this chapter, don't worry, the other Vaati is getting a name in the next chapter!**


	4. Bad guys aren't always as they seem

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Ancient Vaati is going to be re-named in this story to avoid confusion, from which I've gotten confused a few times last chapter, which is strange of me. **

**Anyway, enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters, I only own this story.**

* * *

Vaati clenched his fists, and bit his lip, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The other Vaati frowned. "You're his friend?! How can that be? You have to kill him!" he shouted. Vaati shook his head. "No! I won't!"

The old Vaati growled. "You will, and I will make you."  
Vaati sighed. "Listen, Vaati... Um, that sounds weird."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I guess it's just that calling someone else my name just feels strange. Oh, I know what to do!" Vaati exclaimed, smiling. The other Vaati got confused. "What?"  
Vaati pointed at him. "From this day forth, you are now known as... Gufuu!"  
Gufuu twitched his eye. "Eh?! You are not calling me that! You are to refer to me as Vaati! Not Gufuu!"

Vaati smiled. "You can't do anything about it. I'm calling you Gufuu!" he exclaimed. Gufuu sighed. "Fine. You can call me Gufuu. But I do hate to be bossed around", he explained, pouting.

"Tough luck. Anyway, Gufuu... I'm sorry but I will not kill my only friend. I don't want to be alone again..." Vaati said, making Gufuu growl.

"At least you have a friend! I didn't!" he yelled. "You mean to say that the only reason I was lonely was because you had no friends?! Because you're evil! I have to take after you!" Vaati shouted, grabbing Gufuu's arms. Gufuu shoved Vaati off him, and turned his back to him.

"As I said, at least you have a friend. I didn't always used to be evil you know. Either way, I will make you kill him. Whether you like it or not, Link will be killed by your hands. I will make sure of that", Gufuu replied, before disappearing.

* * *

It was now the next day, and Vaati was trudging his way along to school. He wasn't feeling happy today. Gufuu's words kept ringing in his head.

'_"As I said, at least you have a friend. I didn't always used to be evil you know. Either way, I will make you kill him. Whether you like it or not, Link will be killed by your hands"'_

Vaati sighed. 'Such sinister and dark words, yet sad. He wasn't always evil, yet he never had one friend. Did no one like him? Did they all bully him? And if so, did they make Gufuu snap and become evil to get revenge? And he wants me to lonely so he wouldn't be the only one to be lonely? Ugh... So many questions that can't be answered! It's clearly obvious that Gufuu is my ancestor yet I hardly know much about him. He's so mysterious. I'll have to ask him when he makes an appearance', Vaati thought, and before he knew it, Vaati was at school.

"Vaati!"

Vaati looked up and saw Link running to him. Usually, Vaati would smile at seeing Link's face, but he remembered what Gufuu wanted him to do: Kill Link. 'Why him of all people?'

Link had finally caught up to Vaati, and got a few shocked looks from the majority of the students, but Link happily ignored them all. "Hi, Vaati. Um, are you okay? You seem really down in the dumps", Link said, concerned.

Vaati faked a smile, and waved it off. "Ha ha. Yeah, I'm fine. Never felt better."

Link didn't seem to believe him, but he let it go, if it made Vaati feel better. "Well, we should go to class. It's going to start soon", Link explained, changing the subject, and Vaati nodded, then two headed off for their first class. Unknown to them though, was that a person, or well, spirit was watching them.

Gufuu growled, glaring at his descendant walking along with the enemy. "You're such an idiot, descendant... I hope you find out that he isn't good, let alone perfect. He's the reason why you're bullied. I hope you realise this soon", Gufuu said, quietly, knowing Vaati won't be able to hear him. Silently, Gufuu followed them.

* * *

'Maths. I just hate it. Most of the things to do with maths isn't needed for the future life', Vaati thought, irritated. He tapped his pencil against the table, bored. He glanced over at Link, who didn't seem to be minding the lesson.

"Maths sucks, doesn't it?"  
Vaati nodded, but he realised that the voice didn't belong to Link or any other student. He looked to his left, and saw Gufuu sitting on the edge of the table.

Gufuu wickedly smiled. "Hello, Vaati. Not killed him yet, I see."  
Vaati gulped, and looked away from him, trying to forget that he was there, and focus on the lesson. The teacher looked at the class, and glared at Vaati.

"Vaati! Pay attention! I'm guessing you want yet another detention after school!" he shouted, and everyone looked at Vaati, snickering, except Link, who gave a sympathetic looked.  
Gufuu frowned at the teacher. "What a twit. You did nothing wrong."  
Vaati sighed. "Sir, I was paying attention to you", he replied to the teacher. The teacher snarled. "Don't talk back to me! That's it! Detention!"  
Everyone, except Link, laughed, and Vaati looked down, clearly upset.

Gufuu glared. "What a jerk! You should teach him a lesson! No pun intended, seeing as this is a school~", he said, and Vaati sighed. 'I wish I could stand up for myself. But I just can't. I fear that I'll get hurt otherwise. Not that I don't get hurt. But it would hurt worse if I stood up for myself.'

* * *

It was lunch, and Vaati and Link were in the lunch hall. Vaati sighed. Link gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about what happened in maths class, Vaati. Sir was so harsh on you. You were paying attention", Link said, frowning back to the first lesson they had.

Vaati nodded. "It happens all the time. I don't know why I bother. The teachers are always finding excuses", he explained. Gufuu patted Vaati's back. "Well, you could get revenge on those who made your life bad. Sounds agreeable, don't you think? That's what I did- Ha ha~ Ignore that last bit!" Gufuu explained, grinning.

Vaati looked thoughtful. 'Gufuu took revenge on those who hurt him? Is that why he's evil today?'  
Vaati stood up, making Link look up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Vaati nodded. "Yeah, I just need to go to the library for the tests coming up", Vaati lied.

Link smiled. "Okay. Would you like me to come with you?" he asked, and Vaati shook his head. "I'll be fine. See you later!" he said, and walked off, with Gufuu following him, which Vaati hoped for.

* * *

Vaati sat down in the isolated part of the library, with Gufuu sitting across from him. Gufuu noticed that Vaati didn't have any books with him. "Um, I thought you were going to study."  
Vaati smiled. "I lied. What I really want to do is ask you something", he replied. Gufuu seemed really interested. "Go ahead."

"Why did you turn evil?"  
Gufuu looked away. "Um, that's not important-"  
Vaati inched closer. "What happened in your life?"  
"I, um, uh-"  
Vaati inched even closer. "Were you bullied?"  
"I don't want to talk about it-"  
Vaati was inches away from Gufuu's face now.  
"Weren't you liked by anyone?"

Gufuu pushed Vaati away. "What made you think that something bad happened in my life?!" he yelled. Vaati scratched his nose. "My questions got you very worked up, so obviously something bad happened in your life which made you the way you are now", he explained, and Gufuu's eyes widened.  
Vaati continued. "So... What did happen?"

Gufuu sighed. "It started ever since my birth. My race had a certain appearance. They usually had brown or blonde hair, and black or brown eyes, and the wear clothes depending on where they live. But not me. Instead of brown or blonde hair, I had lavender. Instead of black or brown eyes, I had red. And I didn't wear what was suited to wear I lived. I stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone thought I was a devil. A mistake..." he explained.

Gufuu was going to carry on, but the bell went, indicating that it was time for the last lesson of the day. Vaati gritted his teeth. 'Damn! I need to hear the rest. I guess I have time during detention.

* * *

School finally ended, and Vaati was now sitting in detention. No teachers were with him, or any other students. Again. Vaati sighed, and rested his face on the desk. Gufuu pouted. "This is stupid. I saw everyone else acting stupid, and being immature but they weren't given a detention. Talk about the teacher has his/her favourites."

Vaati made humming sound, agreeing with Gufuu. Vaati then raised his head from the desk. "Oh yeah. Gufuu, could you tell me more about your past?"

Gufuu huffed. "You won't leave me alone until I do, will you?"  
"Nope."  
Gufuu sighed. "Fine. Carrying on from where I left off. They thought I was a mistake. They always made fun of me. They bullied me, and the boys would beat me up. The adults were also very cold towards me. My parents abandoned me as well. I think it's because they thought they were brought upon a curse. I was on my own. Until I met him..."

Vaati got curious, imagining Link. "Who? Link?"  
Gufuu gave a disgusted face. "Grr. No way! I hate him! The one I'm talking about is an old guy. A sage. I was taken on to be his apprentice, yet he made me do things that I couldn't. He made my tasks impossible. He was mocking me! Master never approved of me... He never even helped my situation of loneliness. After a while of them all twisting me, I snapped. I found out about the strong always getting things they wanted. I hate to admit, but I was quite weak back then. I had found out about a special object known as the light force, which makes the person who bears it strong.

"I also found out that my master was creating a cap that would grant any wish, so I stole it, to become the most powerful mage in the world. I thought then I'd get approval: Once I was a mage, and having the power of the light force. Apart from approval, I also wanted revenge. Get them all bowing down to me. Unfortunately, my plans were thwarted by Link, and my master, and I was sealed away. I have been plotting to get revenge again and again since then, on everyone who got in my way", Gufuu finished.

Vaati was awestruck. "That's so much to take in. Wow, so much happened in your life. It sounds exactly like mine, in a way."  
Gufuu crossed his arms. "It wouldn't surprise me. We're pretty much the same person after all."  
Vaati nodded. "I guess so."

* * *

Vaati was now at home, and the first thing he did was collapse on his bed. "Nyehh..." he mumbled, and Gufuu face palmed. "Okay then... Say, I haven't met your family yet."

Vaati sat up. "Don't be surprised. Half of my family live abroad, some of my family members don't want to waste time with me or my parents, and my parents, are abusive, and waste their lives away. I don't care if they're not here. It's bliss. Like you, I hardly have a family. I don't feel like I have one at all."

Vaati gasped as he felt a soft pat on his head. "I'm sure life would find a place for you. I've found my role in life, I'm sure you'd find yours. Until then, I'm here to help you, Vaati."

Vaati blushed slightly, gasping. Gufuu's words repeated in his head over and over like a tape recorder. Vaati smiled. "That's probably the nicest thing I've heard from you, Gufuu. I didn't know you had it in you. I guess, underneath all that evil stuff, you're still a nice guy."

This left Gufuu speechless. "Night, Gufuu."  
"... Um, night."

* * *

**Gufuu is nice. Who would of thought? Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

**What will happen next time? Will Gufuu always be this way? Will Gufuu make Vaati walk on the path of evil, or will Link keep him on the path of a bright future? Also, what did Gufuu mean by Link is the reason for Vaati's loneliness? **

**Find out a few of those questions next time!**


	5. Beaten up

**Why did I forget to save?! I was writing this chapter, and near to finish it, but I closed down my computer and I forgot to save it. Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! Oh well. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

'_"Where am I?" Vaati asked himself, as he looked at his surroundings. It was a field of fresh green grass, and flowers, here and there. It was a beautiful scenery. _

_"Vaati!"  
Vaati turned around, and smiled, seeing who it was. It was Link, looking as happy as ever. Vaati ran over to him. "Link!" he exclaimed. Link smiled at him. "How are you?" he asked. Vaati grinned. "I'm fine."_

_The two were now sat down, enjoying the scenery, happily enjoying each other's company. Everything was great, until Link just suddenly collapsed. Vaati gasped, and held him up. "Link?!" he frantically shouted. His eyes widened when he saw blood all over Link's figure. Vaati was trembling. "L-Link..."_

_He then heard chuckling, and Vaati looked up, glaring a none other than Gufuu. "You did this, didn't you?!" Vaati snarled, keeping his glared fixed on his ancestor. Gufuu wickedly smirked. "Of course. I want to get revenge on that brat somehow", he replied, and started walking towards Vaati. _

_He held him up by the collar of his shirt, making Vaati choke a little. "I will not let you near him, never in your dreams. You hear me?" Gufuu growled, and it all went black.'_

* * *

Vaati jolted awake, gasping frantically. 'J-Just a dream. Well, a nightmare', Vaati thought, and looked at his clock. '7:28...'  
Vaati sighed, and turned over in his bed. 'I don't feel like going to school today. I'm exhausted from that dream.'

As soon as he closed his eyes, Gufuu walked into the room. "Descendant! Get up! Shouldn't you be getting ready for school by this time?!" he yelled, walking over to him. Vaati groaned. "Leave me alone... I had a bad dream", he replied.  
"Because I killed Link in your dream. That's why you say it's a bad dream. I think it's a nice dream", Gufuu explained, and Vaati jolted up. "H-How did y-you-?!"  
Gufuu chuckled. "I was in your dream. Didn't I tell you I could enter your dreams? Guess not. Well, I can enter your dreams!"  
Vaati groaned. "Great..."  
"Anyway, you have to get up for school", Gufuu explained. Vaati glared at him. "I'm not going", he replied. Gufuu frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

Vaati sat up. "It's because of what you did in my dream! All I will end up thinking about is Link covered in blood, and lifeless! I don't want to think that! And only seeing him will make it worse", he explained, shivering.  
Gufuu sighed. "But wouldn't it also calm you to know he' still alive? Unfortunately for me."  
Vaati stood up. "I guess so... Fine. I'll go. But you better stay here while I'm at school!"  
Gufuu shrugged. "Fine by me."

* * *

Vaati had left 5 minutes later, and Gufuu was wandering around the house.  
'Wow. There's so much I haven't seen before. How many generations have passed since I died?' Gufuu wondered, as he stepped into a different bedroom. 'I'm guessing this is where Vaati's parents sleep. If that's the case, where are they? Do they actually come back home after they're finished wasting their lives away?'

Gufuu sighed. 'My descendant's life must be so lonely...'  
'Speaking of which, I wonder if he's at school by now.'

* * *

Vaati finally got to school, and he dramatically sighed. He looked ahead of him, and immediately regretted it as he saw Link. Usually, Vaati would love to see him, but ever since that dream, he couldn't focus. Luckily, Link hadn't seen him yet, so Vaati tried his best to sneak away without Link seeing him.  
He hid behind a wall, that was pretty isolated.

Vaati sighed in relief. 'That was close', Vaati thought to himself, and took the long way into school, in order to avoid Link.  
As Vaati got to his locker, he quickly checked to see if Link was there, before putting his stuff into the lockers. He heard familiar snickers and looked behind him to see Dark and Ganon, who hadn't noticed him yet.

Vaati stepped into his locker to hide from them, and closed the door behind himself. The two stood in front of Vaati's locker and chuckled to each other. Vaati silently gulped. 'Do they know I'm in here?' Vaati asked himself. He listened to Dark and Ganon's conversation.

Ganon held up a piece of paper with writing on it. "So I just stick this on that freak's locker?" Ganon asked. Dark nodded. "Yep! Oh, what we have in store for him..."

Ganon stuck the piece of paper onto Vaati's locker and the two walked off. Vaati waited a couple of minutes before opening the locker door. He looked at the piece of paper. The writing was really scruffy, and hard to read, but Vaati managed to read it. It said:

'**_MEET US AFTER SCHOOL IN THE STORAGE ROOM.  
BETTER BE THERE, OR WE WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL.  
YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE.'_**

Vaati sighed. "My life already is hell. Abusive parents, no one likes me, I always get detentions, those two beat me up, and I have a spirit that's trying to get me to kill the one and only friend I have", he explained, and he heard the bell go for first lesson. 'Now I have to try and avoid Link all day. That's going to be hard in my last lesson, seeing as he's in it."

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Vaati was in his third lesson, where most of the students were friends with Dark and Ganon. He was going to get so bullied.  
Vaati tried to concentrate on his work, when someone threw a ball of paper at him. Vaati grunted, and picked up the paper ball. He unfolded it, and saw that it was a picture of the teacher, in the most horrible form you could imagine. 'Oh oh.'

The room suddenly went tense. Vaati looked up, and saw the teacher, ruler in hand. "What's that you have their?" the teacher asked, smacking her ruler against her free hand.  
Vaati gulped. "I-I didn't do it. Someone threw this at me", he replied, shaking slightly. This teacher was one of the teachers he feared most. She was very strict. And this lesson was the best time to get Vaati in a lot of trouble. Vaati's surprised he hasn't got suspended yet.

The teacher slammed her ruler on the table. "Don't lie to me, mister! Looks like you're having detention for a full hour!" she yelled, making Vaati flinch. "...Okay, miss."  
Everyone laughed at him, and Vaati's face went red. 'Why is it that she only yells at me but no one else? Life's not fair.'

* * *

School finished, and Dark and Ganon were waiting in the storage room. Ganon sighed. "Where is that brat? Maybe he wants us to make this worse than it should be!" he growled, and Dark chuckled. "Maybe. Probably in another detention." Ganon agreed with him.

An hour later, Dark and Ganon were planning on leaving, when Vaati walked into the room. Ganon growled. "About time you showed up. We were about to think that you weren't and we were have to make this even worse than it should be."  
Vaati looked at them. "What do you want?" he asked, half expecting that they were going to beat him up.

And it seemed he was right. Dark grabbed Vaati by the neck, and lifted him up. Vaati was gasping for breath and trying to get Dark away from him. He started kicking and managed to kick Dark in the gut. Dark dropped him, and Vaati was coughing, slowly regaining breath. Ganon placed his foot on Vaati's back and slowly put more pressure on it.  
Vaati hissed. It felt like he was being crushed. Dark chuckled menacingly. "Aw. Does it hurt? Can't handle it, brat?"

Vaati growled. He tried to use his strength to get up, but Ganon only put more pressure onto Vaati's back. "This is so boring", Ganon started. "Let's make this more interesting." He pulled Vaati up, and punched him in the face. Vaati yelped and fell against Dark. Dark smirked. "Get away from me, freak!" he teased and kicked Vaati in the back of the legs, making Vaati stumble over.

Ganon pulled out a knife, chuckling darkly. Vaati gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. 'Someone... Help... Gufuu...' he thought, as Ganon aimed the knife at him.

* * *

Gufuu was lying on the bed, bored. "Not as fun when you don't have a body and able to do anything. I wish my descendant was here so I could talk to someone", he said to himself. He then suddenly felt a bad feeling. He kept hearing faint calls, calling him. It sounded like Vaati's. 'Vaati?' he wondered, as he looked around the room.

Gufuu couldn't sense him near the area, and from the sound of the voice, Vaati sounded like he was in pain. 'Did something happen?!' he thought, frantically, and left the house, all the way to school.

It felt like forever, but Gufuu eventually got to the school, and he ran all around school, trying to find Vaati. He wandered down the corridors, and he heard snickers coming from behind a door. There were words written on it, but Gufuu couldn't understand what it said. The door opened, revealing Ganon and Dark, but what caught Gufuu's eye was Vaati who was unconscious on the floor.

Gufuu ran in the room, before the door closed, and checked to see if Vaati was still alive. Vaati was bleeding from the cut wounds, which Gufuu realised was from a knife. Luckily, Vaati was still alive, but badly wounded, and unconscious.

Gufuu lifted him up, and shook him. "Vaati! Vaati, wake up!" he shouted, shaking him more vigorously. Vaati groaned, and opened his eyes. "G-Gufuu", he rasped out. Gufuu pulled him up, and put Vaati's arm over his shoulder. "We're leaving", Gufuu explained, but stopped, as he realised that he can't open doors. "Um..."

Vaati used all his strength to open the door, and Gufuu lead him out.  
"Okay, descendant, we're going home."

* * *

**Poor Vaati :( He has a really hard life, hasn't he? **

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! (Bows apologetically) I get distracted easily. But it's done now.  
Oh yeah, if you're interested in humour and is a big fan of Ghirahim or Vaati, you should check out: Bound to the future, by Cookie-Fairy-Narnia and me. **


	6. Being healed

**Vaati: :(  
SilverAmarant: What's wrong?  
Vaati: Why are you always making me miserable in this story?!  
SilverAmarant: I'm not making your life bad! The only thing that is bad is that you have abusive parents, bullies that beat you up, no friends, teachers hate you, and you have an ancestor that wants you to kill your only friend.  
Vaati: ...  
SilverAmarant: ... Oh, right. That is pretty bad...  
Vaati: ...  
Gufuu: I guess I'll say the disclaimer: SilverAmarant does not own Legend of Zelda or any of us. If SilverAmarant did, I'd still be alive. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Vaati was lying in his bed, half dressed, groaning occasionally from the pain he received back at school. He felt like every bone in his body was broken.  
Whilst Vaati was lying in bed, Gufuu was walking around the room, searching for something, but seemed to be struggling.

"What are you looking for, Gufuu?" Vaati asked, in a quiet, weak voice. "Potions", Gufuu replied, looking through the draws. Vaati couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny, descendant?"  
"Potions don't exist. Well, not any more", Vaati explained. Gufuu's mouth dropped. "W-What? You're joking right?"  
When he got no response, he realised that what Vaati said was true.

"WHAAATTTTTTT! But how?!" Gufuu yelled. Vaati was glad no one would be able to hear Gufuu, otherwise that would be awkward.  
Gufuu fell to the floor. "Now what? How am I supposed to heal you? Oh! Bandages. Where are the bandages? Unless they don't exist either..."

Vaati sweat dropped. "We do have bandages. They're downstairs in the bathroom", he explained, and Gufuu left the room to get bandages.

He came back a couple of minutes later, and started wrapping his chest in bandages, as well other parts of his body, much to Vaati's dismay. "I can do this myself!" Vaati yelled, trying to get Gufuu away from him. "First of all, I am you. So whenever you say 'I want to do this myself' means that I can do that too. And second, you're badly hurt, and you don't know magic, so you can't heal like I could", Gufuu explained.

Vaati looked puzzled. "Magic? Seriously?" he asked, rhetorically, but Gufuu thought it was an actual question. "Yeah. I'm a wind mage. I can control the wind, and I know curses as well. Magic exists", he replied, finishing bandaging Vaati.  
"I thought it was just stupid tales."  
Gufuu chuckled. "You are being followed by a spirit from the past, and you still didn't believe in magic? How ironic is that?"  
Vaati growled. "Shut up!"

"So, descendant... Your parents... Why did they become obsessed with, you know... drugs and all that?" Gufuu asked, out of the blue.  
Vaati hesitated. "You can tell me. I can't exactly tell anyone anyway", Gufuu explained, trying to get information out of his descendant.  
Vaati sighed. "Well, if you say so. It didn't always used to be like this. We all used to be a happy family. But as I turned five, it go hard for them. Whenever I went to a school, I got bullied, and I had to keep moving schools. It was getting stressful for my all started blaming me for being born, and started going to pubs, getting drunk to relieve the stress. When ever they came home, their stress would come back and hurt me. It's been like this ever since. But most of the time, they stay at the pubs", Vaati explained, clenching his fists.

Gufuu frowned. 'Wow, that's eventful. At such an age as well. I can understand, though. I've been through it too', he thought, looking at Vaati's tense, yet trembling figure. Gufuu reached out and rested his palm on Vaati's shoulder. "Don't think about it. It will be all right. Go to sleep. I'll leave your dream alone tonight", he explained, before leaving.

Vaati led down on the bed, and closed his eyes. 'Such a strange guy. He can be cocky, over-dramatic, forceful, yet he can also be such a nice guy as well. I don't understand him at all', he thought.

* * *

Gufuu walked around the house, being nosy, but getting easily distracted by Vaati's little story of his past. 'Poor guy', Gufuu thought. 'Having to share the same fate as me. But I don't understand how he's still nice. He's, what, seventeen? And I became chaotic by the age of thirteen. That's probably the only difference between me and him. Well, he'll soon snap. I know that much.'

Gufuu was in the dining room, and saw a picture of Vaati when he was a lot younger, with his parents, smiling. Gufuu couldn't help but smile at the picture. 'I wonder when was the last time I smiled like that? It's all lost now. All I should do is at least make my descendant happy. But I also need him to kill that green garbed pest. I wish he could understand that Link is the source of his misery.'

* * *

It was now the next day, and Vaati walked downstairs, and got himself some breakfast. He was already wearing his school uniform, but he was yet to brush his hair. He sat down and ate his cereal slowly, eyes droopy. His conversation with Gufuu made him sick with tension and he couldn't sleep.

Gufuu was sat across from him, and he could easily see how tired Vaati was. "You okay? You look very tired."  
Vaati lazily nodded. "I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep", he explained. "I think you should stay off school today", Gufuu said. Vaati was going to say something but Gufuu interrupted him. "It's okay. Just this once. You're a good kid. Besides, you're seriously wounded. It's not good for you to walk around with unhealed scars on your body."

Vaati smiled. "Thanks, Gufuu." Gufuu couldn't help but blush a little, and faked a cough. "Well, um... Go to bed. Get some sleep. I don't want a weak descendant in my place. And besides, I want you to get better", he explained.  
Vaati stood up and started walking towards his room. "Well, I'll see you when I wake up later then", he replied, before leaving.

* * *

Two hours later, Gufuu walked into Vaati's room with a glass of water, and he saw that Vaati was still asleep. Gufuu sweat dropped. 'Wow. Heavy sleeper. Oh well', he thought as he placed the glass on the desk. Gufuu then sat on the bed, next to Vaati's slumbering form.  
Gufuu scratched his nose. 'I wonder what he's dreaming of? Hopefully not that blonde-haired fool. I guess it wouldn't hurt to check.'

Gufuu closed his eyes, and he began to evaporate into thin air.

* * *

Gufuu watched Vaati from afar. Luckily, Vaati wasn't dreaming about Link. He was actually by himself, enjoying the scenery or just thinking about things. Vaati tensed, feeling like he was being watched. He turned around and almost jumped at seeing Gufuu there. "G-Gufuu..."  
Gufuu sat next to him and grinned. "Hello, descendant. This doesn't seem like a very interesting dream. Just thinking?" Gufuu asked and Vaati nodded. "Yeah. About Link."

Gufuu ticked, almost hearing the name. "What about him?" he asked, bitterly.  
"About him having to die because you want him dead."  
Gufuu smirked. "Oh, you're going to kill him~?"  
When Vaati shook his head, Gufuu went grumpy. "Why?!"

Vaati gritted his teeth. "I don't want him to die. He's my only friend. And probably he will always be my _only_ friend. If he dies, I'll be all alone again. I won't be happy any more..."  
Vaati looked at Gufuu, with tears in his eyes. "And I don't want to be that way again!"

Gufuu was taken aback. "Descendant..."  
Vaati stood up. "Just leave me alone."  
"But-"  
"Leave me alone!"

Gufuu sighed, and stood up. "Fine. I'm leaving. See you when you wake up", he said before disappearing. Vaati then fell back to the ground, and the area started raining. 'Why did this have to happen to me...?'

* * *

**Vaati: :(  
Gufuu: What's wrong?  
Vaati: Why are you making me be the one to kill Link?!  
Gufuu: Be thankful I'm nice in this chapter!  
Vaati: That's not good enough!  
SilverAmarant: *In the corner with a pillow on head* He's so loud... Anyway, what will happen next? Find out next time! *Waves*  
**


	7. Revenge

**Gufuu: What a miracle. SilverAmarant's alive!**

**SilverAmarant: I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in like months probably but I was busy**

**Vaati: You completely forgot about me this month**

**SilverAmarant: Um… No I didn't**

**Gufuu: Yes you did. I have proof *Holds up laptop* You've been obsessed with Je-**

**SilverAmarant: Well, enjoy this chapter!**

**Gufuu: Don't interrupt me!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Vaati had finally gone back to school. Vaati's wounds had fully healed and was back to perfect health.

Vaati smiled as he walked to school. 'I get to go back to school and see Link! Well, it would be perfect if he wasn't following me around like a child!' he thought, bitterly, glaring at Gufuu.

Gufuu whistled, oblivious to Vaati's glaring. Vaati sighed. 'Well, I'm kind of glad he's here. He can alert me from Dark and Ganon.

Despite Gufuu whistling happily, he was sad in a way. He kept thinking about what Vaati said to him, 2 weeks ago.

_'"I don't want him to die. He's my only friend. And probably he will always be my only friend. If he dies, I'll be all alone again. I won't be happy any more..."_

_"And I don't want to be that way again!"'_

Those words kept ringing in Gufuu's head. 'Descendant… Why did you take interest in that boy?'

The two were finally at school and Link was the first to see Vaati. He smiled. "Vaati! I'm so glad you're here!" he exclaimed as he ran to Vaati.

"Where were you for the past two weeks?" Link asked.

"It was Ganon and Dark. They beat me up and I had to take time off school to recover" Vaati replied.

Link frowned hearing the name Dark. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I'll protect you!" he explained, smiling. Vaati liked his courage. Gufuu growled and pulled Vaati close to him. "I won't let him help. I'm here for you. Not him!" he scowled.

Vaati sighed at Gufuu's immature behaviour. "Oh, I have to put my bags in my locker. I'll see you soon" Vaati explained to Link and walked off once Gufuu let go of him.

Gufuu smiled, proudly. "I'm glad he's not following you."

Vaati glared at him. "I wish you wouldn't interfere with my life." Vaati looked next to him a bucket of water and a 'Do not walk-Slippery floor' sign. "Why would they do this when school's open?" Gufuu asked. Vaati shrugged.

"I don't know. But it has to be done every once in a while" he replied.

He then saw Ganon and Dark. Gufuu smirked. "Hey, descendant Take the sign away and hide."

"Why?" Vaati asked. "Just do it. You'll see in a minute."

Vaati sighed deeply and took the sign without anyone noticing and hid in his locker. Dark and Ganon were snickering at each other. "We showed that purple haired brat a lesson back then, didn't we?" Dark asked. Ganon nodded, smirking. "We have to do that again sometime!"

They walked on the wet floor and they lost their balance, making them slip on the hard floor. Vaati couldn't help but snicker. Gufuu grinned. "That was hilarious. And loads saw that happen! They must feel so humiliated~"

Ganon and Dark tried their best to get up but kept falling over. People watching started to laugh and Ganon flushed red in eventually got up and glared at everyone. They walked off around the corner, humiliated as Gufuu said.

Vaati stepped out the locker and placed the sign back when everyone left. He put his things in his locker and walked to his class. Ganon and Dark had stayed around the corner to see if anyone was responsible and saw Vaati walking past with a smile on his face. He didn't notice the two as he walked pass them.

Ganon growled. "Do you think he was responsible?"

Dark nodded. "We'll have to teach him a lesson."

* * *

Vaati was tapping his pencil, looking at the clock. He was in his Science lesson and he only had two more minutes left until the bell went and he could go for break. Gufuu chuckled at Vaati's behaviour.

"Looks like someone is desperate to get out of class. Don't you like science?" he asked. Vaati shook his head. Gufuu grinned. "I wasn't a big fan of it, either. I can understand. But this kind of science is a lot different than mine."'Probably because this involves technology, unlike Gufuu's seeing as he was from ancient times' Vaati thought.

The bell finally went and Vaati got up. "Finally" he mumbled and walked out the door.

He went outside and sat down on a bench. Vaati smiled as he looked at the clear blue sky. 'Not a single cloud I can see. Beautiful.'Gufuu frowned as he looked at something in the distance. Gufuu poked Vaati's shoulder. "We should leave. Your bullies are here" Gufuu explained. Vaati looked where Gufuu was looking and gasped. Dark and Ganon were scanning the area, trying to find him.

Vaati stood up and quickly hid behind the bench before they noticed him. He hid behind a couple of people without them noticing and it was going well until one female student saw him hiding behind her.

"Ew, get away from me, Vaati! I don't want your disease!" she yelled. Dark and Ganon spotted him and Vaati ran off with the two chasing after him.

"Descendant, hide in there" Gufuu ordered, pointing towards a bin and Vaati obeyed. He got in and blended in with the junk in there. Vaati felt like he was going to be sick from the smell.

"Where is he?!" Ganon asked, angry. Dark growled. "We'll find him. Come on" he said and the two left.

Vaati got out and wiped the rubbish off him. Vaati glared at Gufuu. "You are so in for it later…" he hissed. Gufuu chuckled. "What? It worked, didn't it? I had to do that when I was in school" he explained. Vaati sighed. "I'm going to the bathroom to clean my uniform."

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Vaati was walking to his locker to get his lunch money. Gufuu chuckled. "This morning was so funny" he said, remembering Ganon's flushed face.

Vaati nodded, smiling. "It was amusing to see them embarrassed for once."

Gufuu looked to his right and gasped. "Descendant! Dodge!" he ordered and as soon as Vaati did so, a fist punched where Vaati was before.

Vaati recognised the fist as Ganon's. He gulped. "U-Um…" he stuttered. Dark scowled at Vaati. "You're the one who made us slip, aren't you?"

Vaati smiled nervously. He was in trouble now. "Descendant, fight them!" Gufuu shouted before a bunch of students blocked his view.

Vaati didn't listen to Gufuu. He didn't want to get in a fight with Dark and Ganon. They were tougher than he was.

Ganon grabbed Vaati by the neck and held him up. His hand tightened, making it hard for Vaati to breathe. Dark laughed at him and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

Gufuu's eyes widened. 'Oh no.'

"Vaati! Fight back!" he yelled at his descendant.

Something inside Vaati snapped after Gufuu said that. Dark lunged at Vaati but he dodged and kicked Dark in the chin. He then kicked Ganon in the gut, making him drop Vaati.

Vaati landed on his feet. Before Dark could recover, Vaati snatched the knife from his grasp and stabbed him in the side. Dark cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

Ganon ran to Dark and held him up. "Dark, are you all right?!" he asked frantically.

Dark trembled. "H-Help me…" he forced out.

Ganon glared at Vaati. "We'll get back at you next time!" he shouted in rage and carried Dark to the nurse's office.

Everything was silent. Vaati regained his senses and saw that everyone was staring at him, shocked and scared. Even Gufuu seemed a little surprised.

Vaati tensed. 'What have I done?' he asked himself in disbelief.

* * *

** Vaati: What happened to me?! Why did I do that?**

**Gufuu: She made you do it, not me *Points at SilverAmarant***

**SilverAmarant: Don't blame me. That was what it said in the chapter sort.**

**Gufuu: That you wrote.**

**SilverAmarant: Um… Well, what will happen next? Find out next time!**

**Vaati: She just changed the subject**


End file.
